User talk:Duncan Webb
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:31dot" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 19:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Kirk edit Please understand that as an official Star Trek production, we feature information from the newer 'reboot' films. In some of those films, we have learned things about the 'prime' (original) characters, especially Kirk. *Nimoy's Spock told Chris Pine's Kirk that the original Kirk often spoke of his dad and that George lived to see him take command of the Enterprise *Winona Kirk was pregnant with James aboard the USS Kelvin before Nero arrived from the future to change the timeline Those are just two examples, but there are probably more; please do not remove this information. You can certainly believe whatever you wish regarding the validity of the new films in Star Trek lore, but as we cover all official Star Trek productions (without telling people what they should and should not believe, see MA:CANON) this information will be included. I hope this clarifies things. 31dot (talk) 16:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC)